Halloween
Halloween is the twenty-first episode of the eighth season. Plot It's Halloween and the engines excitingly hurry to finish their work. In the evening at Tidmouth Sheds, Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas and Emily to pick up a delivery of iron from the Smelters. Percy, worried for them, warns them to watch out for ghosts though they both tell him ghosts don't exist before setting off. On their way there, Thomas and Emily discuss what's scarier: ghosts or the Smelter's' Yard. By the time they get there, night has fallen and both are spooked. Unbeknownst to them, 'Arry and Bert are hiding behind The Breakdown Train and plan to scare them knowing they are afraid. Moaning and bumping a flatbed, they successfully scare Thomas and Emily, who race to the main shed. Both start to wonder if there are ghosts as they enter, where the chains, falling sparks and several noises make it more scary. As Emily is turned around on a turntable, the sparks cause a white tarpaulin to fall onto her, though she's convinced a ghost got her. Emily races away while Thomas, who is in front of her on the same track races away as well. 'Arry and Bert get frightened and run away with Thomas and Emily following them, also thinking she's a ghost. All four engines race through Henry's Tunnel and head back towards Tidmouth Sheds. As they arrive, Percy tells them to stop before they crash while Thomas informs him of what's happening while the tarp flies off Emily after she steams under a signal gantry. After Sir Topham Hatt comes to see what the noise is about, Bert admits the trouble he and 'Arry caused and they are sent back to the smelters to do Thomas and Emily's work as punishment. Nowadays, whenever Thomas or Emily return to the Smelters, they know there's nothing to be scared and that ghosts don't exist or so they think... Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * 'Arry and Bert * Sir Topham Hatt * The Halloween Engine (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) Locations * Sodor Ironworks * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Tunnel * Wellsworth Trivia * The ghost engine is recycled from Gordon's model with one of Henry's tenders from Tender Engines. * For unknown reasons, the UK and US versions have different endings. The UK version features a ghost coming out of a pile of scrap, while the US version just has an extra scene with Thomas and Emily. A few of the US HiT Favorites DVDs feature the UK ending. * The scrap hanging from the ceiling is that of hook and loop coupler and bogies for models trains. * Scrap models of Toad, City of Truro, and Donald or Douglas are seen. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the eighth season. * On Thomas' Sodor Celebration and the HiT Favorites DVDs, the timing of the narration is different in some areas, such as Thomas screaming, "The Ghost is after me!", for example. Goofs * When 'Arry and Bert are bumping the flatbeds, a wheel falls off. * In a close-up of Thomas, he lurches slightly to a side. * Thomas' face is loose at Tidmouth Sheds. Merchandise * Minis (Spooky Emily) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas * The Complete Eighth Series US * Thomas' Sodor Celebration! * Halloween Spooktacular * Awesome Adventures Vol 3: Thrills and Chills DVD Pack * Fun Pack * Halloween Spooktacular/Trick or Treat Tales Double Featuere Gallery File:HalloweenTitleCard.png|Title Card File:HalloweenUSTitleCard.png|US Title Card File:HalloweenGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Halloween1.png File:Halloween2.png File:Halloween3.png File:Halloween4.png File:Halloween5.png|The ghost engine's tender File:Halloween6.png File:Halloween7.png File:Halloween8.png File:Halloween9.png File:Halloween10.png File:Halloween11.png File:Halloween12.png File:Halloween13.png File:Halloween14.png File:Halloween15.png File:Halloween16.png File:Halloween17.png File:Halloween18.png File:Halloween19.png File:Halloween20.png File:Halloween21.png File:Halloween22.png File:Halloween23.png File:Halloween24.png File:Halloween25.png File:Halloween26.png File:Halloween27.png File:Halloween28.png File:Halloween29.png File:Halloween30.png File:Halloween31.png File:Halloween32.png File:Halloween33.png File:Halloween34.png File:Halloween35.png File:Halloween36.png File:Halloween38.png File:Halloween39.png File:Halloween40.png File:Halloween41.png File:Halloween42.png File:Halloween43.png File:Halloween44.png File:Halloween45.png|Emily on the turntable File:Halloween46.png File:Halloween47.png File:Halloween48.png File:Halloween49.png File:Halloween50.png File:Halloween51.png File:Halloween55.png File:Halloween56.png File:Halloween57.png File:Halloween58.png File:Halloween59.png File:Halloween60.png File:Halloween61.png File:Halloween62.png File:Halloween63.png File:Halloween64.png File:Halloween65.png File:Halloween66.png File:Halloween67.png File:Halloween68.png File:Halloween69.png File:Halloween70.png File:Halloween71.png File:Halloween72.png File:Halloween73.png File:Halloween74.png File:Halloween75.png File:Halloween76.png File:Halloween77.png File:Halloween78.png File:Halloween79.png File:Halloween80.png File:Halloween81.png File:Halloween82.png File:Halloween83.png File:Halloween84.png File:Halloween85.png File:Halloween86.png|Sir Topham Hatt in his pajamas File:Halloween87.png File:Halloween88.png File:Halloween89.png File:Halloween90.png File:Halloween91.png File:Halloween92.png File:Halloween93.png File:Halloween94.png File:Halloween95.png File:Thomas'Hallowe'en1.png File:Thomas'Hallowe'en2.png File:Thomas'Hallowe'en3.png File:Thomas'Hallowe'en4.png File:Halloween52.png File:Halloween53.png File:Halloween54.png|Deleted scene File:MinisSpookyEmily.JPG|Minis Episode File:Halloween - British Narration|UK narration File:Halloween - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes